


Expensive Linen

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [34]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chastity Cage, M/M, Milking, Multi, Pet Play, caged cock, safe words, this started out as a shit post but I take myself seriously sometimes I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “A concept: a fic with the chastity belt from red and blue: we love you  do it I fuckin dAre yoU”- frankkylou





	Expensive Linen

“This is so dumb. This is literally the worst idea ye’ve ever had. This is gonna be more messy than just lettin’ me have my dick.”

Anti was laid back on the bed, rambling at this point, having been milked within an inch of his life by Wilford while Darks cool fingers cupped his cheek, ran through his hair. He needed to start as empty as possible, and Wilford had made doubly sure that Anti was cumming dry before cleaning him up, peppering him with many kisses, and getting the cage.

Wilford had made this one himself, and it was perfectly Antis size. Well, his flaccid size at least.

Anti continued to blabber on in his nervous, post orgasm bliss.

“This is the stupidest shit. How am I gonna piss? I’m gonna be all leaky and stuff.”

Wilford spoke, very matter-of-fairly and way too chipper for what he was about to do.

He held up the cage and pointed to the front, where there seemed to be essentially a small door sort of thing that Anti could open.

“Through there, Kitten. Once you get used to it, it’ll be a breeze, and maybe you’ll start appreciating the things we give you a little more.”

Dark smiled down at Anti, and Anti would have said it was warm f it weren’t for the cool implications of Dark smiling at any part of this situation.

Anti put a hand over his face in embarrassment as he heard some light metal clinking and felt coolness against him.

“This is so fuckin’ ridiculous...”

Dark took Antis hand away from his face again, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Is this you safewording?”

Anti was still for a moment, clearly processing, and then he shook his head.

“No. Keep going. Just because it’s dumb, doesn’t mean it’s -“

He felt a light tugging, almost like a weigh at his groin, and a little more clinking. He looked down and, it was true, not a fever dream. His dick was in a cage. He had a caged cock. Because he came on expensive linen. This was his life.

“Alright, Kitten. What do you think?”

Anti paused.

“Can I, like, stand up?”

Wilford helped Anti get to his feet, and in all fairness his knees were wobbly, but he stood okay, clearly just taking tabs on his body. It was weighty and kind of cold but I was the kind of thing he’d get used to.

It’d only be for a few hours right now, anyway. They’d do a trial run and if Anti thought it was okay, they’d extend it for the day. Just for now.

Anti clearly spaced out slightly because Wilford put a careful hand on his shoulder.

“Kitten?”

Anti blinked.

“It’s good.”

He had a caged cock. Because he came on expensive linen. And he wasn’t even that mad about it. As long as he was with Wilford and Dark, they would continue to explore and push boundaries and some things would work and some things wouldn’t and some things, like this, were being done for the experience of doing it first and foremost.

In other words, Dark and Wilford would continue to torture Anti and Anti would take it because he loved it and he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
